role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent 271
Agent Dada #271 or simply Agent #271 'is a mysterious individual who arrived to earth, kidnapping Units with no discernible motives, he's used by Potato Personality Cold and calculating, #271 displays no emotions in his plans, believing them to hinder the process of research and scientific breakthrough, of course, it's a custom on his home planet, which boasts the most advanced technology in the entire universe. He does seem to have a more relaxed and overall educate composture whenever he's trying to explain his advances to others. Highly goal-driven, #271 believes that, in order to succeed, anything is valid, as long as it means good to those you belong to, which does unfortunately lead to some awkward situations, like when he kidnapped each and every one of the Units, due to being tasked to bring them home for research in the field of mass-production...or so they've been told. Beneath all of this façade, lies an overworked man, someone who simply complied with the orders of his higher-ups, who only wants to return to society and live a peaceful life, once he realized that peace was to be found at Earth, he had no problems leaving behind all his problems and turning a new leaf to his life. History 1966: Human Speciments #5 and #6 In the year 1966, #271 was tasked by his superiors to locate, and kidnap the 6 smartest human beings in Japan, he complied his orders, managing to take down 2/3s of his order, however, those remaining 2 included Captain Toshio Muramatsu, of the Science Patrol. Despite what #271 was expecting, the Captain put a good fight against him, even managing to send him tumbling down an entire building, #271 was at his seams, already thinking on resorting to severe methods, when he was given even worse news, [[Ultraman Boy|'Ultraman]]' had caught wind of his actions.' Realizing he was just about done, he decided to arrive home with only 4 specimens, but even that proved impossible, as Ultraman stopped him dead in his tracks, and gave him a handing he wouldn't forget, being left for dead for more than 50 years...until recently, that is Debut: The Vanishing Nyo Robotics Members Years after that humilliation, communications resumed with #271, having been secluded in his laboratory, in shame of having failed his planet, his superiors however, gave him an opportunity of redemption, this one being to kidnap the Nyo Robotics members for research purposes (and because the Chairman of the Dada Senate was a huge fan of them). so he, with his trusty custom Micronizer, set on hunt for Units. Like a true huntsman, he stalked his prey for a while, camouflaged with the latest in Dada technology, which allowed intangibility, he managed to pluck them one by one, with little-to-no resistance, his plans worked perfectly, but he let escape a distress signal to Robo Lass, who now was on the case. Waking up in #271's research lab, at about 1/8th of their original size, the Units were strapped to what looked like cardboard, #271 had gone the extra mile and even made them a re-sealable package to contain them, he explained that his objectives weren't ill-minded (or so he thinks), and that once the Senate manages to replicate miniature versions of the Units (hence them being shrunk down) for collectible, as well as miscellaneous uses (such as serving as a disposable sabotage unit on the Dada Army), they'd be given back to their planet...this fell to deaf ears, as Furuka started ranting, tied to the box, about this kidnapping. After the Units realized #271 had a crippling fear towards Ultramen and exploited this in their favor, they were quick to realize and witness the true personality of #271, a sheltered man, a man who wanted to live in peace but couldn't because his failure had been turned into a weapon to exploit him with. He, however, instead of snapping and attacking the Units, realized, after a series of flashbacks, that true peace lied not on his home planet, but rather, on Earth, he had found a new purpose, a new home, and new friends, he was finally a happy man. Powers and Abilities * 'High Intellect: '''Like every other Dada, #271's brain is incredibly big, allowing him to retain and process enough information to rival that of Earth's best scientists * '''Camouflage: '''Like most Dadas sent to Earth, #271 is highly trained in the arts of camouflage, even managing to become invisible, inaudible, and intangible, for as long as he doesn't interact with any other being in his surroundings. * '''Face Swap: '''The most uncanny of the Dada species' abilities, it allows #271 to circle between three different faces! We used to think this was merely cosmetic, but each face grants him some unique abilities ** '''Face A - Rational Instinct: '''His default face, with red eyes, this face doesn't have any special abilities to its name, though #271 says it's the best face to have. ** '''Face B - Survival Instinct: '''With his yellow beady eyes, Dada's brain starts secreting a highly violent toxin which causes his instincts to sharpen, and his abilities in combat to become as good, supressing any pain he might feel, and giving him the instincts of an animal, #271 loses all abilities of thought and becomes a dangerous opponent. ** '''Face C - Anticipation Instinct: '''With its blue, melancholic eyes and some newfound face markings which act as sensors, #271 gains the ability to anticipate and see what movements are to be made by his enemies, for as long as 20 seconds, this form allows #271 to brace for impact and basically anticipate any damage he might take, however, is doubled in pain, so if as much as a single hit gets laid on him, he'll probably scream in pain. * '''Flight: '#271 is capable of flying with its arms spread open, this posture allows for aerodynamic movement and an excellent steering capability, however, he's not the best in air combat.. ** 'Teleportation: '#271 can teleport himself to any location he pleases, this ability, however, has a relatively small range, which is that of a regular apartment's length. * '''Eye Beams: '''By covering his eyes and then taking his hands off his face, #271 is capable of firing two beams of crimson energy. * '''Human Disguise: '''Using the advanced assimilation technology of his planet, #271 can disguise himself as a human scientist by the name of '''Doctor Genjiro "Genji" Mitsuhirato, '''this disguise would only wear off after being burned with fire. * '''Hard Skull: '''Agent #271 was capable of falling the height of a building without as much as a broken bone, he's prone to fall head-first, to boot. #271's capable of using this ability in his favor to deliver some painful headbutts. * '''Custom-Caliber Micronizer Rifle: '''This achievement in Dada Science is a staple of its research and combat teams, #271 is equipped with a 2-handed rifle that can shrink his target's size to as little as 1/8 of their size, it was strong enough to diminish every single Unit to the size of dolls. the weapon is durable enough to be used in a similar manner to a bat, and it's durable enough to withstand getting shot by the R/B Vortex Buster. ** '''Stun Pistol: '''Aside from the Micronizer, #271 is armed with a small pistol with a stun blast, this blast proves to be somewhat useless, as it only stuns for 10 seconds. * '''Size Change: '''Oddly enough, #271 is capable of growing to the size of a kaiju, Micronizer and everything, however, in this size, the gun itself doesn't seem to shrink targets, as it more than often fires regular plasma shots Trivia * This is the very first Dada to have arrived on Earth, his burnt face has healed from its injuries * #271's face change abilities might stem from the old Japanese proverb: "Everyone has three faces they wear: one to the world, one to their family, and one only to themselves". * #271's abilities are a composite of every Dada to date. * This is the first time Potato uses an Ultra Seijin. * His "Kidnapping of Units" plot is an allusion to his debut in "Human Specimens #5 and #6" * He has a crippling fear of Ultramen which triggers him flashbacks, no matter the location, he stands perfectly still, reminiscing of his failure in that mission * His human disguise's last name comes from the japanese agent Mitsuhirato, who acted as a saboteur and assassin in "The adventures of Tintin"'s 4th book: The Blue Lotus. * When trying to explain how his plan benefitted the units, he made a shoutout to 4Kids' Ultraman Tiga dub, by saying that they'd become a profittable franchise "Bigger than Pokemon". * Despite the Dada Race being one of the most advanced in the universe...they still haven't found a way to revert shrinking. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:True Neutral